Wildcard
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: DOTM. Their fates intertwine. He was supposed to be dead. She could put Humptey-Dumptey back together. Together they could save the human race but it's all up to her. Because you have to chose a side even if it's the wrong one. Slightly AU. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I don't own or I'd be making a lot more money than I am now. Enjoy anyway and please review (they help me update faster).

* * *

><p><em>"Black ,black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb. Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where your from. Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are. You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out of my car." Grenade, Bruno Mars<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard-Chapter I<p>

When Jazz opened his eyes the first thing he thought was that everything was just a big joke. Afterlife, yeah right. If the afterlife looked this messed up then he was in trouble. He glanced around, optics taking in the scenery until they fixed on the most disturbing part. There was a Decepticon sigil on the center of the high metal wall right in front of him. Jazz tried to stand and a voice from the ground stammered out, "You can't stand up yet. The job won't settled until tonight and you'll ruin your legs." Jazz turned to see a human standing warily to one side with a wave of mahogany hair half flinching under his gaze. "Please," she added softly with her eyes downcast and Jazz reluctantly nodded. That was when he heard banging from outside and the girl flinched. With one last motion for him to stay put she darted toward the massive door.

She didn't move fast enough and Shockwave flung the door open. That was when Jazz decided this wasn't the afterlife, he was really living which sucked at this point. "Don't," the girl cried but with a deft movement he flicked her aside, guns warming and aiming at Jazz. Then he went flying and Megatron stalked in right behind.

"You fool," the Decepticon leader sneered. "This is all part of the plan. Besides if you damage _her_ your life is forfeit."

"Sorry Master," the other 'Con said reluctantly, putting away his weapons with obvious reluctance.

"He's finished," the girl said nervously, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Well almost. His legs have to set overnight for him to be able to walk though."

"Good," the giant 'Con rumbled. "Everything is working according to plan then. We'll be back in the morning." Then he turned and stalked out of the warehouse giving Jazz a clear look at the ruined back of his head. Shockwave followed, slamming the door behind him and leaving Jazz with one very nervous human slumped against a wall.

Jazz watched the girl stand up slowly, wincing, and make her way slowly across the dark warehouse to a panel thick with wires. She flipped a switch and several old lightbulbs illuminated the room, throwing shadows across the wall. She hesitated and then turned and walked warily towards him. "I have to check the sealent on the wires in your legs to make sure none of them sprung a leak," she explained. "You can't lash out or you may never walk."

Something clicked in Jazz's mind then but he now wasn't the time to respond to it. "I won't hit ya," he said and she nodded warily. It took her a few minutes to be satisfied but she finally decided that none of the wires or tubes in his legs were leaking or shedding sparks. Then she went over to a rickety worktable and began to sketching. While she became absorbed in her work Jazz finally allowed the thought to come to the front of his mind. Why was she here? Any of the humans the 'Cons used were always killed or had minimal contact with the 'Cons themselves so what was a young girl doing here? He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice she was gone until the lights flipped off and there was the click of a shutting door. Jazz sat there in the darkness wondering what exactly the world was coming to. Finally he gave up on the puzzling thoughts and went into recharge never hearing the muffled sobs of his companion as she lamented a broken heart that was still too raw to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** First Transformers doesn't belong to me or I wouldn't be posting this here. Second thanks for all the alerts and 69 views is great but can one of you please review so I know what you think. My mind reading doesn't work like that ;). At least leave a smiley face or something if you like this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"It's hiding in the dark. It's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me; it wants my soul it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream. Maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster." Monster, Skillet<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard- Chapter II<p>

Kaylen cried herself to sleep and when she dreamed it was in nightmares. Kaylen was the daughter of a technological adviser for NASA and a mechanic turned missionary. Her parents had always joked that she spoke two languages, English and computer. Ever since she was little she had been a genius with machines, how they worked, and how to fix them. Kaylen had never been happier than when fixing something...until now. Now Kaylen would do anything to be back home preparing to go to her mother's home city of Chicago, Illinois with her family still alive. Instead the soon to be seventeen year old was trapped by an evil alien robot with some plan to take over the world. Kaylen's mother had always said that you did what you could with the cards that life dealt to you but the hand it had given Kaylen had trapped her. She thrashed, trapped in the throes of nightmares, until the sun rose and the throbbing of her bruises woke her.

Then she stood slowly, wincing as bruised ribs screamed, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail using a rubber band to hold it in place. She had long given up staying clean here even though there was running water in a small sink in her so called room. It just wasn't worth the work. She skipped any form of breakfast too, feeling too sick to even consider eating. Sometimes when the guilt hit her it was almost paralyzing. She had learned not to eat anything on those days or she would be puking it back up in a matter of moments. With a heavy sigh the mahogany haired sixteen year old slipped out of her room and into the main area of the warehouse. In the dim light from the sun's rays seeping under the door and through the walls she climbed the rusty metal stairs on one side near the door to the remaining loft on the side.

Her bare feet made the floor creak and groan as she slipped across the loft to the hole in the wall. Instantly she was blasted by the desert heat from outside. She gauged it was getting close to afternoon and her stomach twisted with dread. Megatron would be here soon and she hadn't even checked to gauge whether her work would hold or not. With the release of a curse muffled by her hand covering her mouth she turned and ran for the stairs, seeing the coming cloud of dust a few miles off in the distance as she ran. The stairs banged as she ran down and raced across the rough dirt floor. She stopped by the robot and quickly began checking to see if her work would hold muttering muffled prayers under her breath all the while. If her work wouldn't hold she was dead, or would be wishing she was in any case. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't noticing the robot was awake or watching her until he spoke. "What's the rush?"

Kaylen yelped and stumbled back a few steps, her eyes wide. She glanced nervously at the door and then at the giant robot before her. "Megatron is going to be here any minute and I have to make sure that everything will hold," she said in a rush.

"Ya don't trust that your own work will hold?" he asked and Kaylen flinched as the question dug its barbs into her. Humiliation colored her cheeks scarlet as she turned and stalked towards the door. "Now I know why yer with the 'Cons," the voice mocked behind her. "Ya need someone else that's dangerous to keep ya on top." That did it.

Kaylen spun around to glared at him, almond eyes bright with fury. "I can be dangerous on my own," she hissed. "I don't need an overgrown computer to do that for me." The robot simply shook his head, seeming not to believe her. That brought Kaylen's blood to a boil. "I can offline you at any time you overgrown junk heap," she snarled. "Just like any of those other idiots out there." That was when Shockwave chose to fling open the door and send her flying with a flick of his hand. The second blow sent her rolling across the ground and she rolled out of the way of a blast from a gun.

"Idiot?" the robot thundered, sending a few more blasts around her.

"Enough Shockwave," Megatron growled, sending the smaller 'Con flying out the door. "Stupid piece of scrap metal," he sneered as Kaylen coughed violently, staring in horror at the blood on her hand when she pulled it away.

"He's fixed," she managed to stutter out as her stomach rolled. "I'm not fixing him though," she said, flicking her head at Shockwave and Megatron laughed.

"Indeed not," the cruel robot laughed. "I'll be back in a week for this one." Then he was gone, slamming the door shut behind him. Kaylen coughed again and blood spattered against the floor. Then she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So first of all you guys know by now that I don't own. Secondly thank you to Juliet who reviewed even though you completely confused me ;). Leave a smiley face or something if you like it. (An jus so you all know I have this story finished and all I have to do is post the parts so please review)

* * *

><p><em>"Desperado, oh you ain't gettin no younger. Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin you home. And freedom, oh freedom, that's just some people talkin. Your prison is walkin through this world all alone." Desperado, The Eagles<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard- Chapter III<p>

As the room dimmed again Jazz turned to look at the human in time to see her slump to the floor, eyes flickering closed. He knew she was hurt, just not how much. For once he wished he would have payed attention when Ratchet had gone into one of his lectures. Maybe then he would have known something that would help. The minutes seem to creep by but finally she sat up coughing and slowly pulled herself to her feet. "Are ya alright?" Jazz asked, unsure what to think after what had just happened.

"I'll heal," she said dryly. She moved slowly across the floor, then stumbled and almost fell, gasping for breath.

"We need to get ya to a hospital or somethin," Jazz said and she let out a hoarse laugh.

"Unless you can open that door we're not going anywhere," she said sourly.

"Point," Jazz said, glancing doubtfully at the huge metal door.

"That's what I thought," she said, coughing violently for a minute after speaking. When she pulled her hand away from her mouth it was bright with blood. "You're not as tall as the rest of those alien robots."

"Hey," Jazz said, momentarily distracted. "Don't ya go and categorize me with the rest a those idiots."

"I took out the evil part," she said, laughing and then wincing afterword. "So if you're not one of them what are you?"

"I'm an Autobot," Jazz said. "We're supposed ta be the good guys." She considered that, her brow furrowed as she tried to work something out.

"Why do they want you alive then?"

"I have no idea," Jazz admitted, glancing at her. She shrugged and then winced in pain. "I'm Jazz," he said, trying to distract her from whatever she was considering.

"Kaylen," she said. "But you can call me Kay. It's easier." Then she turned to look him full in the face, her almond eyes determined. "If I could put your weapons online could you get us out of here."

"Possibly," Jazz said.

"Then I have some work to do," she said and then grinned. It was then that Jazz realized that something had changed in her. She was fighting and if she was going to fight how could he do any less?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** First thanks Juliet for explaining (I'm easy to confuse_; _my friends can testify to that) and secondly here's the update as requested :). Finally I don't own but enjoy anyway.

* * *

><p><em>"Ten feet tall and bullet proof I never thought that I had a thing to lose. Well it looks like after all you're gonna have to chose." You Don't Belong, Daughtry<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard- Chapter IV<p>

It took Kaylen almost the full week but she finally got Jazz's cannons online. It was more difficult than she had expected but she had managed it. Jazz heated up the cannon and fired at the door. "Yes," Kaylen muttered under her breath as a massive dent formed in the door. Then as Jazz was getting ready to fire again the door flung open and Shockwave tackled Jazz. Kaylen cried out and backed away from the fighting robots. Megatron stalked in, his red glare paralyzing her voice and her brain. Instantly her loyalty flowed away and she cried out, "I didn't want to do it." Megatron ripped Shockwave off and injured Jazz and Kaylen felt paralyzed with guilt. How had she come to sink this low?

"I'll leave someone to watch you two for today," Megatron said. "If only Starscream were here." Kaylen agreed with the lament. If Starscream were here maybe she and Jazz could escape or something. She glanced doubtfully at the battered Autobot and then at Megatron and Shockwave. She had never realized how much smaller he was than the two other robots he was.

"Here my master," a low voice said and Starscream entered the building. Kaylen held back a yelp as he entered and Shockwave actually flinched. Starscream looked battered and one arm was leaking energon but other than that he seemed unharmed. He met her gaze levelly and then turned back to Megatron. "What is it that you require of me?"

"Watch the human and the Autobot until I get back," Megatron sneered. "They seem to get into trouble without supervision."

"Of course," Starscream said, watching as Megatron paraded out with Shockwave slinking behind him. Shockwave always fell in line when Starscream was around and for that Kaylen was eternally grateful. Tenatively she went to work on Jazz while the Autobot stewed in silence.

"You're gonna have ta chose a side," Jazz said finally and Kaylen sighed as she worked.

"Look," she explained. "They need you but they don't need me anymore. My job is done. I'm just trying to stay alive." Jazz let that hang and Kaylen felt another fierce pang of guilt in her chest. "When it counts I'm on your side," she told him and then turned to walk over to Starscream. "You need fixed, or at least patched," she told him.

"I'm fine," the large robot rumbled and Kaylen shook her head.

"You're going to drain out," she snapped and then lowered her voice. "Besides we need to talk." The mech nodded and Kaylen went to work fixing him up, whispering to him all the while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I don't own or I wouldn't be doing this. Enjoy anyway and thank my boredom for the update.

* * *

><p><em>"What a shame, what a shame to judge a life that you can't change." What A Shame, Shinedown<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard- Chapter V<p>

Jazz watched Kaylen work on Starscream with something approaching awe. Almost all the other 'Cons fell under the Seeker's orders but this little human was telling him what to do and he was actually listening. His thoughts turned to what Kaylen had said and hadn't said when she was fixing his arm. She claimed she was on his side but when the 'Cons were around she instantly fell in with them. She was afraid of Megatron; that much made sense, and Shockwave as well it seemed but not Starscream. What gave there? "Don't think too hard Autobot or Kaylen will be putting your head back on," Starscream sneered and Jazz suddenly felt the need to pummel him.

"Is that what she did ta you ta get inta your good graces?" Jazz asked him. Starscream brought at his guns and Kaylen backed away from the two irritated robots with wide eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," she called. "Let's not do this, please." They ignored her as Starscream fired off a shot and Jazz dodged, his guns coming out now too. "Innocent bystander here," Kaylen squeaked but they still ignored her. Finally she lost patience and yelled, "Abandon hope all ye who enter here." Both robots turned to stare at her as she glared up at them.

"What in Primus' name is that from?" Jazz asked finally, break the somewhat stunned silence.

"Dante's Inferno," she said. "Now can you please avoid destroying each other so I can maybe not die." The two Cybertronians exchanged glances at each other and then shrugged. "At least try," she pleaded and Jazz nodded reluctantly while Starscream went over to sit by the door. There they stayed until the sun set and Megatron joined Starscream with the rest of their followers. Jazz noticed that Kaylen stuck close to Starscream when the others were around and that the large mech let her follow him around like she was a very small shadow without complaint.

Slowly the night edged by as all the other mechs with the exception of Starscream and two other 'Cons who Jazz didn't know had gone into recharge. Only then did Kaylen slip from Starscream's side over to Jazz. "We need to get out of here and fast," she whispered and Jazz nodded.

"I'm with you put how are we goin ta distract those three?" Jazz asked. As if on cue one of the two that Jazz didn't know leapt on the other, snarling in Cybertronian and they crashed around on the ground.

"Now would be a good time," Kaylen suggested and Jazz picked her up, placing her on his shoulder. As Starscream waded into the fray Jazz got the distinct impression that the other mech was watching them but he said nothing as he slipped away into the shadows. From there he ran until the sun rose in the horizon. That was when Kaylen said, "We have to find some place to hide otherwise they'll find us when we stop."

"Who said anything about stoppin?" Jazz asked and Kaylen sighed.

"You need to recharge sometime and it's better to stop sooner rather than later around here," she said patiently. "Especially when later tends to get you killed," she added as an afterthought. Jazz agreed and silently and began looking around for a place to rest then. They finally found one underneath the shade of a few sparse trees as Jazz slipped into recharge and Kaylen watched the clouds dance across an incredibly blue sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** First if you don't know yet I don't own Transformers or anything you recognize from it. Second thank you to all who read it and please review so I know what you think. Finally enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it. You can't come uninvited. Never gonna give in, never gonna give up no. You can't take me; I'm free." You Can't Take Me, Spirit (Bryan Adams)<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard-Chapter VI<p>

Jazz woke up to over bright sunlight fading over the edge of the horizon. Kaylen was silhouetted against the sunset and when she turned to face him she looked almost relaxed. "No sign of anyone or anything coming," she said.

"I think Starscream saw us," Jazz said, blurting out what had woken him suddenly. In his final dream he had seen Starscream's red optics fixed squarely on them as they slipped away but Kaylen was already shaking her head.

"I doubt it," she said. "Megatron would be on to us by now if he would have. He was too busy with the other two idiots." Jazz laughed at the thought of the two mechs crashing around and cursing at each other in Cybertronian. "Megatron won't be pleased with them," she added, eyes sparkling with mirth. That was when Jazz saw dust on the horizon. His laughter cut off immediately and so did Kaylen's. "This is so not good," she said. Jazz had to second that statement as he picked her back up and she settled on his shoulder.

Jazz ran even though he knew he couldn't match the speed of his pursuers for long. He was right. The Decepticons circled around him and Jazz pulled to a stop, well aware that Kaylen was now trapped in the middle of this. Slowly he raised his arms in surrender and some of the 'Cons chuckled. Megatron however was not amused. "Starscream take the girl," he snarled and Kaylen sucked in a gasp.

Before Starscream could move Kaylen cried out, "No."

"You presume to challenge me?" Megatron asked, skeptical.

"Personally no but I'll say this. You hurt Jazz and you won't have a single member of your crew online by the time your final battle comes along. You may be good Megatron but you're not a one man army," Kaylen snapped and Jazz knew by the glimmer of respect in Megatron's optics that Kaylen had hit home.

"You're lucky we still need both of you for the plan or you'd both be nothing but a pile of melted slag," Megatron threatened but both Jazz and Kaylen sensed that it was an empty threat. It was with a heavy heart that Jazz followed the 'Cons back to the warehouse plagued by a thousand if onlys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** First I don't own Transformers and anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. Second thanks to all of you who put story alerts on this. Now maybe if a few of you review I'll update again. I already have it typed out... Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to take me chances, close my eyes, and leap." Defying Gravity, Wicked<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard-Chapter VII<p>

Jazz felt dread as Megatron led the group into the Lincoln Memorial. It had been three days since he and Kaylen had attempted to escape and now they were in Washington D.C., the capital of the Untied States of America to spring some kind of plan that Megatron had concocted. Standing just inside of the national monument with Kaylen on his shoulder Jazz peered into the darkness broken only by human lights around a pool. He could feel Starscream's optics fixed on his back but at this point Jazz wasn't sure whether the larger mech was making sure he didn't escape or guarding his back. He knew he could ask Kaylen who sometimes abandoned him to speak to Starscream in hushed whispers but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Then he saw the massive figure walking across the green manicured lawn and the pillars making their way across the pool. "Primus no," Jazz whispered as the form of Sentinel Prime made his way into view. "Please no."

"What is it?" Kaylen asked.

"That's Sentinel Prime down there," Jazz whispered. "We have to stop him."

"Jazz," Kaylen protested but Jazz was already striding foreword. That was when someone grabbed him by the back of his armor and held him back.

"Not now," Starscream growled as Sentinel activated the pillars.

"Sentinel no," Jazz heard Optimus yell but it was too late. Decepticons flew out of everywhere and Jazz was stuck, held in place by horror and by Starscream. "Autobots retreat," Optimus called and then all he saw were Decepticons everywhere. Jazz followed Starscream back to Megatron feeling sick.

"We'll stop them," Kaylen whispered but Jazz ignored her. Finally with a heavy sigh she transferred to Starscream's shoulder and digressed to shooting him sympathetic glances every few minutes. It didn't help. He was sunk by guilt and by his own uselessness. Stuck in misery he shut out the Decepticons as they planned. Later he would think that if he hadn't he would have been able to stop the next phase of their plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** First I don't own but enjoy anyway. Secondly sorry for the shortness of the chapter and I promise I'll update another one later today. Thanks to SakuraDagger15 for reviewing and now on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>"No looking back when I am gone. Follow your heart, it's never wrong. No looking back when I am gone. Don't second guess the note you're on." Sing For Me, Yellowcard<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard-Chapter VIII<p>

Kaylen was the first one to realize what the Decepticons intent was. "Oh no," she whispered, finally catching Jazz's attention for the first time in twenty-four hours.

"What?" he asked and Kaylen groaned. Just when she didn't want his attention she had finally gotten it.

"See for yourself," she said reluctantly just as a massive explosion split the sky.

"That isn't..."Jazz trailed off in horror at the fiery spectacle in front of them. Kaylen swallowed hard, not wanting to admit that it was exactly what he thought it was.

"It was," she admitted finally and Jazz let out a low moan. Kaylen swiped away tears and glared at Starscream until he turned to look at her. Her gaze said everything he needed to know. She and Jazz had to get out of here soon. As the Decepticons wreaked havoc around Chicago Kaylen tried desperately to get Jazz's attention. "Jazz? Jazz," she snapped. "Jazz talk to me."

He ignored her and she waved her hand in front of his optics irritably. When he turned away Kaylen let out an angry snort and stalked around in front of him. "Jazz," she hissed in a whisper. "So your friends are gone, so what? What are you going to do now? Are we going to sit here and let them win or are we going to escape and give them hell to pay." That got Jazz's attention.

"We're gonna get outta here," he said in a low voice. "And then we're going ta make them wish they were never born." Kaylen grinned. At this point that was her kind of plan. Her mother had always said that Kaylen was the hell raiser out of the three children. It was time for her to start earning that reputation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** First I'm gonna say I don't own. Secondly sorry for not posting again yesterday but the internet went down and just now got fixed so I could post. Enjoy and thanks for all the new alerts!

* * *

><p><em>"I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all cus maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall leaving pieces of me behind. And I feel like I'm breaking inside." Breaking Inside, Shinedown<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard-Chapter IX<p>

Optimus Prime and the remainder of his team climbed out of the water to take refuge in the shadows out of sight and hopefully out of mind of the Decepticons. That was when Optimus finally had to admit something that had been bothering him since Sentinel had activated the pillars. "There is something I need to tell you all before all this starts," he said and the silence after he spoke was heavy with anticipation. "I saw Jazz with the Decepticons when Sentinel activated the pillars." The response was instant and violent.

"Jazz betray us, no way," Mudflap protested.

"That would be like Megatron deciding to give you a big hug and an apology," Skids added.

"I only know what I saw," Optimus said, his heart heavy. The whispers behind him increased in volume as he turned to look at the smoking ruin that had once been Chicago.

"Optimus are you sure?" a low voice asked him. Ratchet joined his leader away from the others, lowering his voice so no one else could hear them.

Optimus thought back to what he had seen that awful night and then let out a heavy sigh. "I'll tell you what I saw and you can decide for yourself," he told the medic. "Sentinel was activating the pillars and I happened to look up to see the Lincoln Memorial. Standing at the edge was Jazz with Starscream right behind him and both of them were looking toward Sentinel. They stood there while the Decepticons brought chaos to the world around them."

"And Starscream wasn't holding Jazz back?" Ratchet questioned. This was what Optimus had been questioning the whole time himself. Had Starscream been holding Jazz prisoner and keeping the loyal mech from helping his friends? The light had been bad and he hadn't been able to tell but one fact later had begun to form doubt in his mind about where Jazz's loyalties were.

"I wondered that myself," Optimus admitted. "But then I thought of something. Jazz was killed by Megatron at Mission City so how else is he alive if he didn't strike a bargain somehow with the Decepticons?"

"It just doesn't add up," Ratchet said. "You and I both know that there is almost no way Jazz would abandon us. He may have been a little crazy but he wouldn't leave his team in need."

"Yet that's what it seems he's done," Optimus said.

"At least have him brought in for questioning instead of killed," Ratchet said. "Maybe then we can learn the truth behind this." Optimus sighed and then nodded, turning back to face his fellow Autobots.

"Autobots if you encounter the traitor known as Jazz apprehend him for questioning if possible. Only kill him if he attempts to kill one of you. Maybe then we'll learn the reason for his defection," Optimus said. "Autobots move out. We have a world to save." As he transformed and led the way the past day weighed heavily on him. First Senitnel's betrayal, then Ironhide's death, and now Jazz's defection. The world around him was crumbling and Optimus Prime could do precious little to stop it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** First I don't own and secondly here's an extra update cause I couldn't update again yesterday. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Now I'm unbreakable. It's unmistakable. No one can touch me. Nothing can stop me." Unbreakable, Fireflight.<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard-Chapter X<p>

Jazz was beginning to feel dead. Kaylen's constant mutterings in his ear about everything around him was the only thing keeping him sane but his emotions felt washed out and gone, or so he thought. Then Kaylen dropped the bombshell of a nickname on two unfortunate Seekers. They were the same set of twins that had distracted Starscream from our first escape attempt and were prone to breaking out Cybertron curses when the smallest thing went wrong. "Don't look now but here come dumb and dumber," Kaylen whispered softly. Jazz felt laughter bubble up inside him as he glanced at the hapless Decepticon twins.

"Which one is which?" he asked, noting the relieved expression on Kaylen's face when he finally spoke.

"Doen't matter," she said with a shrug and then winced slightly. "Still sore," she explained before he could ask. "At least you're talking again. You were starting to scare me."

"Sorry," Jazz apologized, the all too familiar word coming out easily. He was going to be using sorry a lot if he ever saw any Autobots again. Sorry I wasn't strong enough. Sorry I let Megatron get his way. Sorry I allowed Optimus Prime and the others to be killed. Before now the only people who ever got apologies out of him were Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Now it looked as if he owed the whole universe one. He shook his head and let out a dry chuckle that made Kaylen look at him oddly.

"What?" she asked and Jazz had the sudden urge to tell her.

"I'm just thinkin that before now I wouldn't 'ave told anyone sorry except Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet and now I owe the whole universe an apology," he explained.

"You and me both," Kaylen said with a vague wave of her hand. "Why only those three?" she added after a moment of silence.

"What do ya mean?" Jazz asked and Kaylen smiled softly.

"Why would you only apologize to those three?"

"Well Optimus is, was, in charge so that one's self explanitory," Jazz said. "Ironhide's one of those people ya jus don't mess with and Ratchet is the medic."

"One of these three doesn't belong," Kaylen said in a sing-song voice and Jazz had to fight down the urge to laugh again.

"Believe me Kay if you'd ever seen Ratchet mad ya would'a understood. He could be one scary guy," Jazz said and Kaylen laughed. That was when the news came.

"What do you mean the Autobots have been sighted?" Megatron roared loudly enough so everyone around him winced and rushed to soothe his sharp temper. Jazz and Kaylen exchanged meaningful glances.

"We need to get out of here," Kaylen said.

"My thoughts exactly," Jazz agreed. The only question was how?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** First I don't own Transformers or anything you recognize from it. Enjoy anyway and please review. The end in getting closer to coming.

* * *

><p><em>"Get off of my back and into my game. Get out of my way and outta my brain. Get out of my face or give it your best shot. I think it's time you'd better face the fact. Get off of my back." Get Off My Back, Spirit (Bryan Adams)<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard-Chapter XI<p>

The minutes seemed to drag by with guards slowly lessening around them until them were left with the two that Kaylen had christened dumb and dumber and Starscream. Jazz was beginning to realize that there was no way he was going to escape. That left one option. "Kaylen you have ta leave without me," Jazz said. "Tell the others what's goin on and that I didn't betray them."

Kaylen turned to Starscream and Jazz could almost swear that the large mech nodded before turning to say something to one of the twins. The response was instant. "What do you mean am I blind?" the mech yelled catching the attention of his twin.

"No _you're_ going to tell them," Kaylen said. "About now." She was settled on his shoulder when she said that and Jazz didn't hesitate. He was around the corner before any of the other mechs could turn. He ducked some low hanging wires and slid around another corner when Kaylen called, "Dumb and dumber coming in fast."

"Can ya really offline 'em?" Jazz asked Kaylen as she climbed on the ledge of a nearby building.

"Sure," she said with a wicked grin. "I've fixed them before. I know how to break them."

"You take one them and I'll take the other," Jazz said just as the unfortunate mechs came around the corner. Jazz blasted the one back and closed in on him knowing the other would try to sneak around behind where Kaylen was. He fired again, hitting underneath the chest plate, and watched the optics go dim. He turned to see Kaylen yank and handful of the mech's wires out and watch in satisfaction as he crumpled to the ground.

"I told you I was dangerous," she said, abandoning ship to land on the ledge again.

"Point taken," Jazz said. Then he heard the sounds of a fight around the corner. He glanced in that direction and then doubtfully at Kaylen.

"Go check it out," she said. "I'll stay here." He nodded and ran around the corner in time to be almost hit by a blast from Ratchet. Life was officially back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** First as you all know by now I don't own Transformers and anything you recognize. Secondly thanks for all the alerts and please review to let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Finally, and this is the exciting part, there are only about three more chapters left in this story but there is going to be a sequel which I am currently working on. So enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><em>"Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes...Loathing, unadulterated loathing." What Is This Feeling, Wicked<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard-Chapter XII<p>

Ratchet all but stared as Jazz dodged the spare blast and returned one of his own, not at he and Optimus Prime but at the downed 'Con. The Decepticon's optics dimmed as he went offline and Ratchet readied his weapons to fire at Jazz if necessary. The Decepticons were well known to kill each other if it would benefit them and Ratchet felt nothing but loathing for that way of thinking. If Jazz had really defected then killing the other 'Con could be nothing more than a way to move up in the world. Jazz slowly raised his hands in surrender, looking from his old commander to the battle ready medic in something bordering on confusion. "I didn't do anything this time," he said and Ratchet had to fight not to laugh. Jazz was notorious for playing practical jokes on the other Autobots and then getting caught for them later by either Ratchet, Ironhide, or Optimus himself.

"Why did you betray us?" Optimus asked and some of the confusion washed away from Jazz's face.

"I didn't betray any of ya," he said. "Megatron found someone who coulda brought Humptey-Dumptey back from the dead and brought me back for some reason."

"Someone brought you back?" Ratchet asked. He wasn't sure he believed that but yet here was Jazz telling them something like this. Jazz was a practical joker but he normally wasn't a liar.

"Yeah..."Jazz said slowly, realizing that he wasn't being believed. Then a yell of fright burst out from around the corner and Jazz hissed, "Kaylen." The silver mech spun and ran into the alley without a second thought. That was Jazz; diving into fights without thinking. Optimus and Ratchet followed him without thinking as well. Last time Jazz had done something like this Megatron had ripped him in half.

They rounded the corner to see a Decepticon lashing out at a girl standing on a slim ledge. Slipping behind the distracted 'Con with his gun out and ready was Jazz. "Good job," the girl said sarcastically. "You've proved you're brave enough to attack an unarmed human but you forgot one simple rule. Watch your back." As if on que Jazz finally got a good shot and blasted the 'Con through the back. "Nice shot," she told him with a wide grin. "You were a little late though."

"You said you'd be fine," Jazz accused as she leapt from her perch on the building to his shoulder.

"I was until that idiot showed up," she said. "And I never said that," she added under her breath. Jazz sighed and shook his head then.

"You can threaten to offline Megatron's entire army but ya can't deal with one 'Con individually," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I have to actually be able to make the jump without getting shot to offline one of them," she told him as if she was talking to a small child. "Now as fascinating as this conversation is we kind of have a war to win."

"Right," Jazz said turning back to Optimus and Ratchet, both who weren't sure exactly to think about this. "Kaylen these are Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Kaylen was the one who put me back together."

"How'd you manage that?" Ratchet asked, shocked. It was one thing to think that Megatron somehow managed to get Jazz back together but another one to consider that a small human had put him back together and brought him back to life.

"No idea," the girl said with a shrug. "I just kind of did it."

"Where's Ironhide?" Jazz asked suddenly. "I mean I like him and all but it might be a good idea ta tell 'em that he shouldn't shoot me." He looked between the medic and his leader and then asked again, "Where is he?"

"Sentinel killed him," Optimus finally admitted and Jazz looked as if someone had shot him. "I'm sorry Jazz."

That was when Kaylen said, "Trouble coming this way and fast."

"What this time?" Jazz asked sounding almost exasperated.

"I'm not sure," Kaylen confessed. "I haven't seen this one before." Then she snickered, glancing at the incoming 'Con with bright eyes. "The garbage truck of doom. See those wires. Get him on them and I can activate them." She leapt back to the ledge from Jazz's shoulder and began climbing across it to and opening in the wall.

Jazz glanced over his shoulder and said, "We'll take care of this one and the catch up to you." Ratchet nodded and turned to follow Optimus back toward the larger fray. Then he hesitated an turned back to Jazz.

"Stay safe. I don't want to see you in my med bay after this is over," he ordered and then followed Optimus away from the newly revived Jazz.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** First I don't own and secondly I'm not sure I like how this chapter hijacked my muse but this is how it turned out so hopefully you enjoy. Review and let me know please.

* * *

><p><em>"But Darling I'll still catch a grenade for you. Throw my hand on a blade for you. I'd jump in front of a train for you. I'd do anything for you." Grenade, Bruno Mars<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard-Chapter XIII<p>

Jazz focused on the task at hand and pushed the fact that Ironhide was dead to the back of his mind. He blasted the 'Con twice in quick succession where the unfortunate mech slammed into another incoming one. They collided and crashed in a heap on top of the downed power lines dazed and confused. "Good night boys," Kaylen said and the she flicked a switch. The breaker flashed on and the power lines ignited with enough sparks and energy to fry the two unfortunate Decepticons. She flipped the switch again and grinned shakily at Jazz. "That was a lot more than I expected."

"Them or us," was all Jazz said as he held out his hand. She jumped and landed smoothly on it. Then he placed her back on his shoulder and ran off in the direction Ratchet and Optimus had gone. He was frozen partway there though by a horrifying sight. Lying on the ground with a massive hole in his chest was Wheeljack and it looked as if Bumblebee was next. "We have to do something," Jazz said but it seemed as if Kaylen was lost in her own thoughts for a few moments. "Kaylen we have to do something."

"Wait a minute," Kaylen said and then Jazz saw it. One of the 'Con ships was falling to pieces scattering the 'Cons on the ground every which way. "Now would be a good time to join in," Kaylen said and he could hear the smile in her voice. Jazz took her advice and dove in. He blasted one of the 'Cons back and then turned to see Bumblebee destroy the next one.

"Nice shot Bee," Jazz called and the younger mech nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment.

"They're going to need a distraction to get to the pillars," Kaylen said. Together she and Jazz had put what knowledge they had to good use figuring out what the Decepticons were planning.

"Do ya have somethin in mind?" Jazz asked.

"Yes," Kaylen said with a grin. "It includes a virus and an explosion or two."

"My kind a plan," Jazz said. "Let's get to it. You in Bee?" The yellow mech nodded and Jazz then focused on Kaylen. "So what's the steps Kay?"

"Well first we need to get to some kind of radio station of a sort," she said, brow furrowed in thought. "Then I can hack into the network and cause some sort of distraction. After that we're going need some sort of explosives."

"Is Lennox and his team around?" Jazz asked Bee who nodded. "We can take care of that but how're ya gonna find a radio station in this mess?"

"I know where one's at," she said. "Just go where I tell you." She directed them to a building that was slightly wrecked but somehow still standing and darted inside saying only "Don't worry about anything that happens next."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** First I don't own Transformers and am not making any profit from this. Secondly this is the last chapter. The only thing left is the epilogue and then onward to the sequel. If any of my wonderful readers have questions or things you'd like to see in the next story please feel free to PM me or put it into a review. Also constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated but flames will be used to roast hot dogs. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>"Well you think that you can take me on. You must be crazy. There ain't a single thing you've done that's gonna phase me." Get Off Of My Back, Spirit (Bryan Adams)<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard-Chapter XIV<p>

Kaylen powered up one of the few unharmed computers in the ransacked office and pulled a red flash drive out of her pocket with a tight smile. Her younger sister Cady had rigged this little virus up in all of the computers in their house in honor of her twelfth birthday. Once Kaylen and David had figured out what was going on they had laughed hard. When Mom and Dad had found out afterwards they laughed too. This was Cady's little secret weapon and Kaylen was hoping to put it to good use. She opened up the computer and began searching local networks. She worked rapidly connecting them together until almost every computer that was still working and on with a set of speakers was hooked into the network. Then she slipped the flash drive into its port and clicked yes when a small window asked if she wanted to activate this virus. It took a moment but then Darth Vader's theme began blaring out of the speakers at the highest volume. Kaylen laughed for a moment and then darted outside hearing the evil sounding march echo through the ruined streets. "Now for those explosives," she told Jazz with a grin.

"What exactly are ya planning on doin with 'em?" Jazz asked.

"We're going set them up around town and then set them off together. That ought to get some attention," Kaylen explained as they made their way through town. They made their way down to the bridge on a theory that Lennox and his team would be booking it to the other side of the town where the pillars were. They got there in time to see the bridge begin to fall. "Lennox," Jazz called and a soldier turned around to glance at him.

"Jazz?" he asked.

"That'd be me," Jazz said. "We need some kind of explosives."

"What in the world for?" Lennox asked.

"We're gonna cause a distraction for ya," Jazz explained and Lennox nodded slipping something out of a bag.

"These are single charges, sixteen of them. Do with them what you can," Lennox said and then lead his team onto the bridge only pausing to call, "Welcome back Jazz." Jazz put Kaylen down so she could grab them which she did and then they were off. Following Kaylen's instructions they planted the charges on already unsteady buildings around Chicago. Then as the sound of Star Wars music faded she set them off. The result was immediate. Decepticons scattered in surprise as buildings crashed down, sometimes causing chain reactions. They rushed off to find out what was going on leaving the path to the center of the city almost completely clear.

"Let's catch up with the others," Jazz said and they dodged debris and shrapnel into the center of the town in time to see the command pillar to explode in a massive blast and Optimus Prime execute Sentienl Prime and Megatron.

"It's over," Kaylen breathed as the Autobots and their allies gathered around in a circle. "It's really over."

"It's over," Jazz agreed. Then he noticed Kaylen glancing down and alley and suddenly something clicked. "He really saw us that night didn't he?" Jazz asked. "Starscream I mean." Kaylen nodded and Jazz said, "Go and talk to 'em then." He let her down and she slipped away in the middle of the celebration.

Starscream was waiting just as she had suspected. "What are you going to do now?" she asked him, automatically searching him for injuries.

"To hunt the remaining Decepticons," Starscream said quietly. "Take this, you may need it." He handed her a necklace with two silver triangles, one upsidown and one with the point facing up overlapping. Then he turned to leave.

"Stay safe," Kaylen called after him before darting back to Jazz. Starscream shook his head as he watched her go and then faded into the mess of the city. He had some hunting to do.


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** First as you well know by now I don't own Transformers. Secondly this is the end of Wildcard. It's also the end of Dark of the Moon with the modified addition of Kaylen and a live Jazz (it never made sense to me why they didn't bring Jazz back with the Matrix anyway). The sequel, titled Shock Factor, already has six chapters and is currently in progress on my computer. Please review at least the epilogue to let me know what you thought of this story and PM me if you have any questions or things you think need to be clarified in the sequel. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah we gotta start lookin at the hands of the time we've been given. If this is all we've got then we've gotta start thinkin. If every second counts on a clock that's tickin we've gotta live like we're dying." Live Like We're Dying, The Script<em>

* * *

><p>Wildcard- Epilogue<p>

Kaylen slipped back to Jazz unnoticed and he lifted her back up. He had thought of something while she was gone talking with Starscream. She had brought him back and probably done so with Starscream as well, that would at least explain the mech's behavior around her. Could she fix Ironhide and Wheeljack as well? "Earlier you were lost in space and it made me wonder..." Jazz began, trailing off after that, unsure what to say. She knew what he meant anyway.

"Yes," she said levelly.

"Ironhide too?" Jazz asked her.

"Probably," she told him, her brow furrowed in thought again and her eyes distant.

"Are ya sure?" Jazz asked warily, not wanting to give the others false hope.

"Who told me not to doubt my abilities?" Kaylen asked dryly in response.

"Touché," Jazz admitted with a chuckle and Kaylen grinned widely at the victory.

"Do what?" Sideswipe asked finally, irritated by all the secretive proceedings and Jazz had to try not to laugh again when Kaylen rolled her eyes.

"Fix them," she said as if she was talking to a three year old. Everyone started except Jazz who was used to the idea by now and Ratchet who was studying Kaylen intently.

"Are you sure?" he asked, echoing what Jazz had asked a moment ago.

"Absolutely," she said. "I haven't found anything yet I can't fix anyway." Ratchet nodded and the celebration went up a notch. If they could bring Ironhide and Wheeljack back there would be two more companions that wouldn't be lost. The war was over and hope had returned with the coming of peace all thanks to someone who should have been dead and the girl who could have put Humptey-Dumptey back together again.

To Be Continued


End file.
